Loneliness and Repression
by Syr0p
Summary: My second attempt at fanfiction. A combat journalist, Daniel Greene, gets nuked by the enemy. Apparently, they make you teleport to another dimension. Story 9999x better than the summary. HiE fic, CelestiaxOC. Lemony goodness abound, promise.
1. Chapter One: Loneliness

**A/N: Terrible attempt at fanfiction, #2.**

**Please bear with me.**

* * *

**Loneliness**

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well you shoved it in my face_

_this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well you shoved it in my face_

_Everyone is changing_

_there's noone left that's real_

_to make up your own ending_

_and let me know just how you feel_

_cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_my whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

_**-Puddle of Mudd, Blurry**_

Being a combat journalist is hard.

Especially when you're in the country that started the declaration of war.

It has been years since Aurelia have finally thought of attacking Usea.

Now they did it.

With the first wave of attacking squadrons from the newly liberated capital of Lesath to the Usean Navy battalions to the east, they pretty much sparked a war as soon as the first missile was fired. Then, they were demolished, and half of their fleet was destroyed by the sneak attack, most of the other ships were either back in Usean territory, piggybacking the ISAF and FATO forces, or mopped up by the Gryphus Squadron.

Your insightful remembrance of the start of this war was interrupted by some loudmouthed Aurelian soldier.

"Hey, civ! It's go time." You hear one of the soldiers say, unaware of his name, and too busy to be asked.

"The OA?" You ask, one last time.

"Yes, the OA. Quick! The enemy's mobilizing, and we've got to clear the local cities of hostiles before moving in the big guns." The soldier said.

"What big guns?" You ask.

"The Heimdall gamma-atomic cannon."

"Don't you think that their fighter squadron, Mobius, will just take that out?" You say, questionably.

"We got the 207th Tactical Fighter Squadron, and we're allies with Osea, the Yukes, *and* we have the technological prowess of Lesath!" The soldier says, patriotically, if you might add.

"They are known to be 'the ace of aces', by the way." You explain, bluntly.

"That's what they said about the Alect squadron, and now they're in the bottom of Sentry Island. They can take on anything." The soldier says.

"I fear that this war is going to be pretty close." You say, unintentionally dropping your tone.

"Yeah, maybe your right-" The soldier is then cut off by the blaring air raid sirens, and several planes of unknown origin swoop down onto the command building begin dropping UGBs.

"Enemy attack! Return fire!" You hear the soldier scream at the handheld radio he had in his chest pocket.

"Let's get out of here!" The soldier says, and you only nod curtly, and run with him towards a HMMWV at the airfield, with a gunner frantically trying to shoot down the planes.

"Hey! Let us in!" The soldier shouts at the gunner, which makes him drop and point the weapon to the sky.

"Harry! Get in! Now!" The gunner rushes his words to man the gun again, and when we got in, he slapped the side of the armored vehicle, and shouted;

"Hit it! Go, go, go!"

You begin to pick up one of the guns on the bottom of the HMMWV's seat, and you examined it. It was a MP5SFA3, and it looked like it had ammo on it so you just held on tight to it.

"Holy shit!" You hear the gunner say, and you then asked him;

"What's going on?"

"ICBM! Heading straight this way!"

"What?"

You then hear the the HMMWV's radio crackle to life and large amounts of enemy and allied chatter begin spewing about.

"Climb! Climb! Get to 5,000 feet!"

"Enemy ICBM! Fly to 5,000 feet!

"The Grayt has launched it's payload! Get out of there!"

"Everything near 9500 miles, get out of there!"

"Missile! Missile! Everyone, get out of the AOE! Now!"

"Ten seconds to impact!" You hear a local AWACS say, and you tamper with the frequency before getting it to the AWACS.

"Nine!"

"Glepard! Step the fuck on it!" Harry, the soldier that guided you here, screamed in a panicky tone.

"I'm trying! This is all she's got!" Glepard says, frustrated and as panicked as Harry.

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

All tone of the AWACS' and your comrades voice begin to fade away.

All you hear is a male voice, counting down.

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

It was time.

_One._

_Impact, now!_

You hear a faint uproar of a explosion, and then a gigantic burst of electric energy comes straight at your vehicle. You hear another explosion, and then a chain of explosions and then…

Nothing.

You try to pry your eyes open, and after success, see white and bright lights everywhere. You begin looking around, and see a destroyed HMMWV, and see the contents. It's only the corpses of Harry and Glepard. You then back up and blink.

When you blinked, you saw another battle unfold, this time, several fighter jets fire missiles at oncoming tank battalions and infantry squads in a urban combat zone. You couldn't move, just watch as the armada of jet fighters burn and kill the soldiers and destroy the armored vehicles in said battle. After the fires subside, and the planes finish their final missile strike, you watch as a burnt man crawls over you, and asks for your help. You couldn't say anything. It was as if you were shell shocked at all of this.

And then, you blinked again.

The scenario changed. You couldn't bear to look. It was the Heimdall cannon, firing it's laser and destroying cities. You just couldn't watch. You imagined what it would have been like, all of those people, dying of some sort of thermonuclear weapon in some twisted war for twisted goals and twisted agendas. You then feel as if you're being knocked out. And it did knock you out, cold.

You wake up. Your still in the HMMWV, but it's trashed. The door's been ripped open, and you try to look for any guns you may find before stepping out of whatever hash land of radiation or enemy troops may be out there.

You find Harry's M4A3GL and Glepard's USP Match. You step out, and find a coyote pack full of ammunition and meal packets on the dirt ground.

_Wait a second… Is that, a tree?_

You look at the tree that your Humvee crashed on.

It looked cartoonish, and looks like it was supposed to be in a kids show, and not in a potentially harsh landscape full of enemy troops.

You look around. It looks nothing like the place you 'died' on. In fact, it looked like you were in a forest, not the desert landscape you *thought* your vehicle crashed in. You shrugged and begin trudging with your M4A3GL, and began checking if it even had any ammo or any grenades to begin with.

After rigorous checking, it seems like it has, so you trudge out to find an allied base. You examine the landscape. It looked very cliché, with a very clear dirt road, and trees that looked like it had come out of a children's TV show, and a cartoonish sun with cartoonish clouds to match the ever bright skyline. You check the sky for any fighter jets.

"That's odd. There should be at least enemy troops around here. Well, the less, the better." You say happily to yourself, and continue your trek to Aurelian territory. Hell, it would be even better if you found civilization around here!

And then, there was something in the way.

You saw it with your eyes; it was a giant lion with a scorpion's tail.

That's right; a god damned lion with a scorpion's tail.

You screamed as you unloaded your assault rifle onto the lion, effectively killing it, as you see several bullet wounds on the lion's head and body.

_This lion… looks cartoonish, too._ You think to yourself. Everything here looks like it came out of a children's cartoon. And then, you saw a *enormous* bridge sign, saying; 'Welcome to Ponyville!'

_Ponyville?_ You squinted to take a better look at the sign, and right on the spot, it said, 'Welcome to Ponyville'. Now you had real doubts now if this was just a lucid dream, and that your actually slowly dying out in the barren desert, or that you're in a hospital and is undergoing treatment, but that didn't register in your mind right now. You were damn thirsty, and you couldn't give two shits if this place isn't even scientifically real or not. You walk slowly to 'Ponyville' and your now in more shock than the strange name of the town.

The inhabitants of this place are all ponies. Not only that, you see that they look like they can talk, and that they are doing usual activities any normal human citizen would be doing in a bright summer day. You also see that there are unicorns, and even *flying* ponies! Damn, this must be some weird dream.

"Is this real?" You ask yourself. "Maybe if I pinch myself- ow!" You pinched yourself hard, and realize that this definitely not a dream, and that you were actually in a kid's television – esque universe full of ponies and weird transfusions of animals.

You think that ponies don't take kindly to evolved monkey bipedals carrying guns marching towards their beloved homeland, and you stuff your guns in the surprisingly large military coyote pack and continue walking towards the town of flying magical ponies.

You then notice that a pink pony with curly hair has approached you, and then gasps while comically jumping in the air and then dashes away from you.

_Talk about a first impression._ You think, trying to forget her rude behavior.

You then begin to notice that some ponies are throwing glances at you, and that 3 little ponies begin walking towards you.

You decide to talk first, not minding that they might be scared shitless if you do talk first rather than wait for them to ask questions. They probably don't know that I can talk.

"Hey. What's up?" You say, in the most disarmingly direct way possible.

"Wow! You can talk, mister?" One of the ponies, a yellow one with red hair, says, and then immediately shuts her mouth. She probably thinks that she offended me, so I quickly replied to her question.

"Yes, I can. So, you seem like you have a problem. Care to tell me?" You say, bluntly, but with a hint of concern.

"Uhh, who are you, exactly?" Another pony, an orange colored one with spiky hair, said, in the most innocent of tones I have ever heard in my entire life.

"Daniel Greene, combat journalist, and a human from the planet, Strangereal." You say, in the best way possible so that you won't make the two fillies run away, crying.

"I think it's our turn to introduce you to us." The white pony with slightly stylized hair said, voice crack and everything.

"I'm Sweetie Belle, this is Scootaloo, and this is Sweetie Belle, and we're;" She said, with a pause.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" All of them say at once, making you shudder slightly at their high-pitched squeaky girly voices.

"Oh. Okay. Is there any chance I can find a place to stay?" You ask, monotonically.

"You can stay at Twilight Sparkle's place!" Applebloom, the southern-sounding pony said.

"Okay girls. But where *is* her place?" You ask, stoically.

"That big tree over there!" She says, innocent as ever.

"Thanks for the help." You say, thankful.

"You're welcome!" They all say, in their squeaky, prepubescent voices.

You begin walking in the direction of the house of this… "Twilight Sparkle". You begin cataloguing the names and faces of the CMC into your memory, and try to remember how or why did his HMMWV appeared in this… place.

You arrive, and see the giant tree with doors and windows and a balcony.

_This must be the place. _You say, and then you knock at the door. While waiting for someone to answer the door, you look at the local surroundings. Osean style cottages and Sapin-esque roads and signs, and that this house looked like something that Prime Minister Nikanor would have made for a central capital building, this really looked similar to Strangereal, except there's ponies, magic and they all look like cartoons. You hear whines and the door swinging open.

"Who is it-" You see a lavender pony with purple hair and a unicorn horn say, before stopping and looking up. You were a 6'9, taller than a 4th grader with gigantism, but you aren't that tall, anyway. You took your mind out of the topic and you saw her horn began to glow and you felt an invisible force carry him inside the house. You deduced that it was her magic, since the color of the glow around you was similar to the one on her unicorn horn.

"Hey! Put me down!" You shout at the lavender pony, and she sets you down, not before slamming the door and locking it with her magic.

"What's the reason for this?" You say, obviously irritated.

"Are you… the human?" She said, quizzically, which really irritated you, since she never really answered your question.

"Yes." You say stoically, trying to hold back your emotions and you return to your silent state of mind, fiddling with the side flap of your coyote pack.

"Okay, so, we'll save the questions for later. Right now I need to get you to Princess Celestia, Mister…." She stops, clearly because of her lack of knowledge of your name.

"Daniel Greene." You say, still hardy and pokerfaced.

"Right. I need to send you off, now! Princess Celestia says it's urgent!" She says, clearly in a state of emergency.

"Who's this Princess your talking about-" You were cut off as a bright glow emanated from her horn and onto you, and you felt yourself in another Purgatory-esque land.

_Was that real? Was that just a taste of heaven?_

You see all the people you know walk around you at high speeds, the soldiers, the Yuke Prime Minister, and I saw all the fighter squads up in the air. These were the people I had become attached to. The Razgriz of Sand Island, Gryphus Squadron, Antares Squadron, Alect Squadron, Ofnir, Grabacr, Varcolac, 207th Fighter Squadron, 1098th Fighter/Bomber Squadron, Yellow Squadron, all of them. They were all dogfighting. And then, all the people on the ground were getting torn up by crashing planes. All except you. Everyone died. And only a handful of planes were left.

They targeted you.

Then the Varcolac Squadron launched an ICBM at you, the same one that 'killed' you, Harry and Glepard.

You hear that same AWACS stoically say the countdown.

_Ten seconds to impact._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Impact, now!_

Then it ended. Gigantic explosions rock the ground of dead bodies and crashed planes and they begin rocking you into shock, but you're still not waking up.

_Wake up._

_This is all a dream._

_Please._

You hear a feminine voice say, it sounded nice, soothing. You then force yourself to wake yourself. It succeeds, and you are blinded by the light surrounding you. Apparently, you're in a hospital bed, and when your sight stops betraying you, you notice that there's a very tall pony standing at your side. She looks like that purple pony, but much larger and more mature, and has wings and a proper unicorn horn, like the ones you envisioned unicorns looked like. You try to ask her something.

"Were you the one, in my dream?" Was all you managed to say before shying down.

"Yes. I am. Now, are you all right? Twilight rushed her spell and managed to accidentally knock you out once you arrived." She said, charisma swooning you over and all that.

"Well, who are you? And who's Twilight?" You ask, a little bit confident this time.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to myself. I am Princess Celestia. You probably heard from Twilight." She never really answered your question about Twilight, but you deduced that she was that pony who rushed to teleport me to this place.

"Well, can I get out now?" You ask.

"Sure." She says, her muzzle displaying a smile, probably because she thought you were psyched out. You had a knack for reading the most unreadable of poker faces, and returning the favor, too.

You hop off the bed and continue to walk with Celestia. You never really minded her royal status, because she hadn't really minded at all, so it probably means your both on the same boat.

You decide not to take your chances and use her actual title.

"Hey, Princess Cele-" You were cut short by Celestia.

"Don't. Call me Celestia." She said.

"Okay, So, Celestia, Why'd you bring me here?" You ask, in an innocent quizzical tone.

"Well… Actually…" She says, before pausing for a moment, and without hesitation,

"I need a friend."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy. Sorry, but my other story, Opposites Attract, is on hiatus.**

**FORRREEEVVEEEERRR!**

**Seriously guise, I need a proofreader. This took me a week reading it all over to find out if there's any grammatical errors on it.**

**Seriously.**

**Guise.**

**Seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2: Release

**A/N: Motivation meter is up at 100,000.**

**Time to make a less shoddy piece of shit, then!**

**I'm actually holding the balance for future HumanxCelestia fics right now, so I WILL definitely finish it and prioritize it as much as possible.**

**There's going to be cameos of Shining Armor and Cadence, and Derpy, for some odd reason. Delivering mail? Or is she planning something, much more erotic? SUSPENSE!**

* * *

**Settling In**

_Reaching out for something to hold_

_Looking for a love where the climate is cold_

_Manic moves and drowsy dreams_

_Or living in the middle between the two extremes_

_Smoking guns hot to the touch_

_Would cool down if we didn't use them so much_

_We're soul alone_

_And soul really matters to me_

_Too much_

_You're out of touch_

_I'm out of time_

_But I'm out of my head when you're not around_

_You're out of touch_

_I'm out of time_

_But I'm out of my head when you're not around_

**~Hall & Oates – Out of Touch**

"A friend? Aren't you too busy to have one? I mean-" You ask, and then stop yourself.

"Well, I don't really do things anymore. Luna usually does most of the royal duties now. I have all the free time in the world, actually." She says, casually.

"Wait a second, who's Luna?" You ask, in your monotone voice that does the exact opposite of how Princess Celestia said her last sentence.

"Later. I have to convince the Royal Guard to take you to Canterlot. This'll be quick." She says, and you are in no doubt about her last sentence, considering she *is* a princess. You ponder how the royalty works here, but it seems like the princesses run the show around here. I doubt they have wars or something, because I bet Celestia could just Jedi Mind Trick the opposing country's president leader. It would probably really suck if the Belkans were here and tried to capture her. Your train of thought was shortly interrupted by Celestia, which you contemplated with a smile. It's fine if it's your new "friend", and not another jarhead Harry or a crap driver Glepard. In truth, you never really liked them both, but you had time to think of that later.

"Huh?" You say, questioning her interruption.

"Alright, let's go. Our ride's here." She says, still sounding very casual. Instead of a voice that yelled "fuck me", she sounds a lot like that junior pilot that your uncle, Albert Genette, interviewed, Kei Nagase. You then realized Celestia had a knack for changing personalities in the blink of an eye. You follow her to the pegasi ponies waiting for them, and step on the chariot that probably floated in the air due to it looking slightly heavier than the ponies themselves. You decide not to ponder on it for very long and you look at Celestia beside you. She was tall, but not beating your height, her horn reaching the area around your forehead. You then hear a voice similar to Glepard's, and you blink to see if this is just a gigantic ass lucid dream.

Nothing happens. Oh well, you thought to yourself.

"Shall we leave your majesty?" The Glepard sounding flying pony said.

"Of course." Celestia said, in that charismatic voice of hers. You had felt affection before, but not this high. Especially for a pony. You decide to kick your emotions away, and decide to fiddle with the flap on your pistol holder, as the pegasi flew in a leisurely pace towards a giant hanging palace on the edge of a near-bullshit angle of a mountain. You decide to debate on that, while checking if Celestia wants to talk to you. She probably wants to ask more about me, but for privacy's sake avoids talking due to the fact that there are two other ponies in front of us and revealing some secrets would probably be bad, since they could hear us. You then wonder why the hell aren't they creeped out by me. Probably because I'm with Celestia? You decide to debate with yourself, until a blur of a yellow maned pony with a gray coat sideswipes the chariot and sends both me and Celestia stumbling. You hold on to the conveniently placed hand railings (which you will ponder on why they have hand rails in the first place) and decide to look on who sideswiped them. The pegasi grounded into a halt, and the chariot hovered about like a helicopter.

"Oops! My bad!" The gray pony said, and you noticed that she had loopy eyes. You decide not to give two shits and the two pegasi ponies just blew their noses like the horses they are and just snubbed the gray pony. I honestly felt sad about it, and later, I saw her flying depressed down towards the land. You still decided to give the most solid poker face while hiding your true emotions. You decided to visit her someday, and to apologize, but that flew over your mind as we began to slow down.

In your entire mind ranting, you realize that you have arrived at the hanging palace in bullshit-angle mountain land named Canterlot.

"Here we are." Celestia said, causing you to step down from the chariot.

"So… where am I staying?" You ask, innocent enough.

"Well… actually…" Oh god, she wasn't gonna...

"You're staying in my private bedchambers." She said, still stoic in your mind.

You just couldn't stop gaping. What next, she'll be all like, 'I love you, have sex with me?' or, 'Can we have sex?'. You just anticipated it anyway, although being too cocky would get you killed, he remembered his mum say, but that phrase just exited your right ear and you never gave a shit.

"Sure." You then noticed Celestia blushing.

What?

You blink once and hope that the scenery doesn't change again.

It doesn't. She was still blushing.

You haven't noticed that you were blushing yourself.

This lasted for at least an eternity. You both stopped when you noticed that one of the guards was staring at the both of you, and he immediately snapped his neck away as soon he noticed you looking him.

"….So, where's the-" You asked, before getting cut off.

"It's here, follow me." She says, and you catalogue that memorable part in the cabinet 'Dreams of fucking a cartoon styled horse'. You can't believe you *actually* considered doing that. Although, it doesn't help that your stuck here, and you're going to lose your virginity someday. Unless you die first. You stop thinking and turn to follow Celestia to her room.

The two of you arrived, not even talking or even making the slightest of sounds. You weren't fazed by this and she uses her magic to push open the door.

The room was a bright white, the sun right on top of the ceiling window, and you see a lot of sun related decors. The bed was really large. Larger than you would have expected, actually.

"Well, we're here." She said.

"So, what next?" You ask, in a slightly rude tone, but all masked by concern.

"We just talk. At least to get a little closer to each other, you know." She says, you paying to heed to her tone.

"So, what?" You ask.

"Well, for starters, what's your planet like?" She asks about a question you haven't really prepared for.

"Hmmm… It's like your planet, except more surreal. It's called Strangereal. There's another planet like mine, it's called 'Earth', but everyone just wages too much war to even send a single probe to space." You say, in the most narrative voice possible. It's like when you talk about it, ambient noise comes about. You shrug that away, and you continue talking. "People just declare war on one another. Cities get firebombed, and people die. That's it."

"People… fight?"

"Yes. They fight with weapons. They fight with inventions meant to kill. They may not be magic, but they can sure wipe out an entire city."

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing that up, then-" You cut her off.

"No. It's fine really." You say in the most soothing voice you could ever muster.

"So, how about this place?" You ask.

"Well, Equestria is mostly inhabited by ponies, I think you knew that by now, but it's pretty peaceful." She says, in a narrative manner as well. You don't think about ambient music and you speak up.

"So, this place is the exact opposite of our world…" You say.

"Well, it seems like it." She says.

You feel your stomach grumble and it emits a large sound.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We forgot to eat. Sorry for that." She says, in a casual apologetic manner.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. Lead the way." You follow Celestia to the dining hall, which is rather large. You fiddle with your pistol holder flap for a while before arriving at the spot.

You think about what you'll eat there. Since these *are* horses, they're herbivores, so you expect eating plants or something. It's better than those crappy rations you have right now. They're bland and sour, but they do the job. You decide to take this up and you enter the large hall. You had no time looking at the hall and you just keep eyes on Celestia.

You regret going behind her.

"Are you looking at-" Celestia looked behind me, and catches me red handed, your eyes glued to her flank.

"Uhh, I'm not…" You stutter, completely embarrassed.

"It's fine… you can look…." She says, beet red, and quickly snapped her neck forward towards the front chair of the rather large, but appropriate table. You just decide to go with it, and you store that bit of embarrassment and revelation into the confines of your mind. You go sit near her, the chair to the right, and you wonder why do they need chairs when they can stand on all fours, and before you know it, your mind is debating on the mentality of these ponies. It takes a little while before the chef or whoever serves the food to get the food here, and you don't look at Celestia for a while, due to that moment a while ago. You just continued to debate with your mind on why they need chairs, and you forget a bit about your bag. You place it underneath the table and catalogue in your mind that you need to write this all in your journal. Insane, you think so yourself, but at least it'll be part of history if you decide to lose it somehow. This journal is a little bit unsettling, somehow, as you come to think of it. While in your random ramblings on pony logic and or why do you even need to have a journal, the food has been served. You don't delve into what it looks like and you quickly dig in, as you satiate your hunger.

You haven't noticed that Celestia has been staring at you for a large amount of time, and in your effort to fill yourself with things that you're probably not fit to eat, she has been staring at you. You still haven't noticed this, and when you finally finished, you turn to her and you see her quickly look at the other side, blushing. You were flattered at how a member of royalty would even like ruggedly handsome men, but you wondered what made her tick. You decide to think about that later.

"Hey, is everything alright?" You ask, in your normal, neutral, god awful voice. You thought it was awful, since it never attracted any ladies back on Strangereal. But you had a knack for voice changing, so it worked out well, but most of the women you dated were in the military, and they all died as heroes, traitors, and the like. You also throw that memory in your imaginary bin box in your mind.

"Yes. I'm… fine." She says, stuttering. You don't mind at all, and you managed to not blush red, which is probably a good thing.

"So, it's night. What now?" You say, as you discover that the ceiling pane windows are in a dark blue hue, which kind of surprised you, but just kept cool nonetheless.

"Well, we'll go back to my… bed quarters, now." She said, still stuttering. She must be thinking some nasty thoughts right now, but your throw that away as well, to remind you to not be cocky around women. Or female ponies, in this case.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat." You say, and you follow her, this time, your beside her.

You arrive as quickly as you left, and the room is still as clean as before. It's not like someone would break in, right?  
"Okay… So, where am I sleeping then?" You ask Celestia, innocently enough.

"…Is it okay, if you sleep with me?" She asks, rushing the last part so that you barely understand, but you get her meaning.

"Sure. We're just friends, right?" You say, and you regret saying the last part.

"Friends…" She mumbles, low enough for you to hear in the near quiet room. You decide not to say anything, or you might screw this up.

You then jump towards the bed, and the bed was absolutely fucking soft. It was so soft you cussed while thinking about it. You were about to sleep, and then you felt Celestia crawl over to you. The bed was large enough, but you didn't budge. You were great at acting like you were dead, or asleep. It's the basic instinct you could possible learn while being a combat journalist. You had to act dead to get out of tight spots.

Then, you felt a hoof run over your back, and it rubbed against your old, worn out turtleneck. It looked like she was hugging you. You were shocked, but it quickly subsided, as you had felt this a lot of times, at times you forgot about after they had all died. You quickly raise her hand and did the same to Celestia, to her surprise. It lasted for an eternity, until you fell asleep, in bliss.

_Razgriz, launch!_

You hear a faint distant voice, and it wasn't Celestia. It was Wolfgang Buchner, the man that had saved your uncle in a tight spot in a Belkan conspiracy. You open your eyes and you see that you aren't in Equestria, but you're actually in Sand Island, and you see 4 ADF-01 FALKENs launch at the runway. They had black paintjobs, the same as how your uncle told you about. Then, it hit you.

They were about to attack Usea.

Then, you saw where they were headed. You heard several radio messages from afar, but you could see what they were talking about.

You saw a massive aerial combat unit. It was the Grayt, and it was heading straight for Sand Island. You see the Razgriz Squadron fire all they've got, and they shot it down, but there's one problem.

It's crashing straight to Sand Island.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Deal with it.**

**Anyway, vote for a bonus chapter so you guys can have something to tide over with.**


	3. Chapter 3: Release, Day Two

**A/N: This took so long because it had lots of lemons in it. Warning; smut inbounds.**

**Chapter 3 (Explicit)**

_When I wake up in the mornin' love,__  
_

_And the sunlight hurts my eyes,__  
_

_Then somethin' without warnin' love,__  
_

_Bears heavy on my mind_

_-Sunshine, Twista_

* * *

The Grayt then impacted the runway where you were standing in, and emanated a loud explosion that made you temporarily deaf, and then…

You wake up.

You begin to rub your eyes a little, trying to check if your dream was either a reality, or just a figment of your imagination. You look around, and see that you are indeed still in 'Canterlot'. You try to check if Celestia is still here. You look and see that she isn't there. You then check on your own personal needs, and you realize you still need to take care of your 'morning wood'. You then decide to take a piss instead of jerking it off like you always do. Checking for a washroom, you find one.

You then realize that Celestia is in there.

Masturbating.

You quietly back off, and smack yourself for thinking that those moans of pleasure emanating from the bathroom were nothing out of the ordinary. You then hid around the corner, and, for your own sexual pleasure, listened to her moans.

Most of them were unintelligible, but you swear you heard her say your name once in a while, and that made you even harder.

You couldn't take it anymore. It was too hot to handle. You had to masturbate.

You then fumbled with your belt a bit, and with a little bit of patience, you got it off, then, you pulled your trousers down to reveal your boxer brief. You then slid it off, revealing your engorged member. You began quick work of stroking the shaft of your penis furiously, and as Celestia's moans became louder, the head of your penis drips pre-cum. You hear her voice screaming your name louder, as you bite your lower lip to prevent yourself from moaning. Then, you climax. You, unintentionally, sprayed your seed all over the floor, and on a statue. You then hear her clean herself, and you then quickly return to your senses as you desperately pulling up your pants and undergarments.

And then, of the people who would catch you fapping, Celestia then popped out of the corner you've been hiding in, eyes glued to your flaccid member, and the clear evidence of semen all over the floor adjacent to you. You were caught red-handed, and you couldn't smooth-talk your way out of this one.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not in a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' sort of tone, but in a sensual one. Either this is going somewhere, or you're misinterpreting things. You best decide to continue putting back your clothes while answering her.

"Er, uhhh… Nothing…" You stutter as she looks at you, with a face that would have made you cum buckets if you held your climax when masturbating.

"Were you, *masturbating* to me?" She asked, in the most pleasurable tone you have ever heard. Seriously, you wouldn't mind jerking off again if she told you in that voice.

You couldn't say anything, and somehow, you had grown erect again. Your penis really gets you into more trouble than it's worth.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Would you like to try the real thing?" She asks in a most pleasurable voice. You then nod uncontrollably.

"Come here, big boy." She says, while swaying her rear back and forth. You then ponder on the fact that she's a talking magical horse, and the events bound to happen, like, sex. You swat away your logic and begin following her, your erection making a big bump in your trousers. Your mind tells you to reconsider this action, and your body says the exact opposite. You decide to trust your hormones this time.

The both of you then arrive at the bed, with the both of you in a bout of sexual tension. You then feel your pants being pulled down by some sort of unknown force. You then realize it's just magic. Your pants get pulled down, and due to the force, it also brought down your boxers. You turn red as you see her looking at your engorged member.

"My, my, you're very naughty. I may have to punish you." She says, in her sensual tone.

You then assess the situation. You're backed up to a wall, with a human-like cartoon-esqe pony about to perform various sexual acts upon you. Yeah, completely normal.

She then flicks your penis with her hoof. You cringe at the action.

She then slowly licks the side of your shaft and then circles her tongue at the tip of your penis. Most of the women you dated only went straight to sex, and this was the first time you have received oral pleasure. You struggle to hold back cumming.

"Do you like that?" She asks.

You could only nod, as any attempt of opening your mouth results in a very throaty moan. She then places the head of your penis in her mouth, and then continues down onto the shaft, repeating the process for a few times before pulling out to breathe.

"Does that feel good?" She asks, in a very sexual tone. You were holding back a massive load now, but you still held on. You nod slightly.

"Could you continue- Ah!" You try to say, but she's way ahead of you, hungrily deepthroating your member. At this rate, you're gonna cum.

"Celestia- I'm gonna-" You try to say, but utterly fail due to the pleasure engulfing you. You try to hold back, but then you let loose and you cum all over Celestia's face. She then laps all the cum on her face.

"Mmmm… Delicious…" She says.

You couldn't say anything as you were gripping the wall and panting like you've been underwater for a long time. At this point, she notices your actions.

"Was it that good? I learned it from Luna after she returned. Who knew there would be humans on the moon?" She said, in her more casual sounding voice.

You then remembered the Exploration project Osea had after the Cirum-Pacific war. You then pondered on the reports that one of the surveillance cameras on the Arkbird II shut down after they had 'engaged an anomaly'. Who knew that it was actually Luna, sucking off some Osean astronauts? Your thoughts were then cut short by Celestia.

"How about we eat some breakfast?" She asks.

"That'd be great." You say, cataloguing your previous thoughts in one of the parts of your picturesque memory.

* * *

**A/N:**

**JC Denton: How's the drink?**

**French guy: Great if you like rat piss.**

**JC Denton: Never tried it.**

**Okay, that was funny the first time you played Deus Ex.**

**Sorry for the large delay. I got laid and I went to another country in the weeks that I made this. I also need a co-author if I keep doing this.**

**Being a co-author is pretty simple. You send me ideas or a whole new chapter, and I'll edit it to my liking, and then I submit it. Perfectly easy to do and no bounds.**


End file.
